Doraemon in the Philippines
Doraemon in Philippines refers to the Tagalog & Cebuano adaptations of the Doraemon series in the Philippines. Manga On 1990, JLINE COMICS CENTER published Tagalog editions of several Doraemon comics.There are 45 volumes currently in sale in bookstores nationwide. Anime Since 1992, the GMA television network has aired a Tagalog and Cebuano adaptation of TV Asahi's Doraemon anime series. However, due to somewhat tighter media controls in the market, and due to Gian/Damulag's frequent use of cartoon violence and Shizuka's love for bathing, the MTRCB (the Filipino media watchdog) requests parental guidance for "very young audiences". Changes *Gian's nickname is changed to Damulag literally meaning big kid. *Sensei is called Titser. *Gian's song in his concerts is changed into Ako ay may Lobo ''in Tagalog and ''Ako Adunay Lobo in Cebuano which is a children's song in the Philippines *4D Pocket is renamed to Ang Mahiwagang Bulsa in Tagalog and Ang Tinagong SAC in Cebuano that can be translated to The Magical Pocket. *Memory Bread is renamed to Ang Mahiwagang Memory Bread ''in Tagalog and Ang Misteryosong Memory Bread'' in Cebuano meaning The Magical Memory Bread. *Dorayaki is renamed into Hopia, a Filipino version of Dorayaki. *Sunetsugu is renamed Sunegu. Voice Actors *Jimmy Figeroa/Jefferson Utanes/Bernie Malejana as Doraemon *Julius Figueroa /Jefferson Utanes as Nobita *Robert Brillantes/Kevin James Stevens as Damulag *Robert Brillantes/Kevin James Stevens as Suneo *Ed Belo/Kevin James Stevens as Nobisuke Nobi *Arlene Bacay as various characters *Ahlee Reyes as various characters *Charvie Abeletes as various characters *Mark Aspiras as various characters Films The Tagalog and Cebuano dub version of Nobita and the Animal Planet aired on GMA Television on July 1, 2012 as Doraemon Adventures presents Nobita and the Animal Planet. The film Stand by Me Doraemon, was released on June 17, 2015 in a limited number of cinemas nationwide. Unlike other anime movies, Stand by Me Doraemon released as a regular movie. The film is also presented in English, unlike the TV series. ]] The Tagalog and Cebuano version of Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King aired on GMA television. The movie is split into four parts, the first part is released on October 31, 2015, the second part is released on November 1, 2015, the third part was released on November 7, 2015 and the last part will released on November 8, 2015. The Tagalog version of Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ also aired on GMA television. The movie is also split into four parts, the first part is released on November 14, 2015, the second part is released on November 15, 2015, the third part is released on November 21, 2015 and the last part is released on November 22, 2015. Other Media ]]In Eat Bulaga's segment On the Spot, the voice actors of Doraemon, Nobita & Tamako Nobi were there as contestants. Doraemon & Nobita showed up on the News show Unang Hirit for the 14th anniversary of the show in December 2013. Doraemon & his friends appeared as guests on The Ryzza Mae Show as part of a promotion for Stand by Me Doraemon on June 17, 2015. Doraemon appeared twice on Jessica Soho. Some who managed their appearance said that the mascots were identical to those used by TV Asahi in Japan. , Nobita and Shizuka at the Cool Japan Festival on November 7-8, 2015]]Doraemonparticipated in the Cool Japan Festival on November 7-8, 2015 along with Hello Kitty. Mentions The Philippines is mentioned few times in the original series. In Nobita Swallows, Doraemon mentioned that swallows migrate to the Philippines for winter, due to that the Philippines only has sunny and rainy seasons. Another one is in the movie Nobita’s Birth of Japan, wherein Manila (the capital of the Philippines) was mentioned since the governors from Mexico ran this place. In the episode Weather Exchanging Maps, Nobita used the Philippines' weather to demonstrate the gadget to Shizuka. Trivia *Doraemon is one of GMA's longest-running TV series. *With the exception of the 4D Pocket, none of Doraemon's gadgets have Tagalog names. *One of Doraemon's Tagalog quotes (Hindi mo dapat iniiyakan ang nakaraan. Isipin mo, bakit nasa harap ang mata? Ito ay para lagi mong nakikita ang iyong hinaharap.) and Cebuano quotes (Kamo kinahanglan dili paghilak sa nangagi. Hunahunaa, nganong sa atubangan sa inyong mga mata? Kini mao ang alang kaninyo sa kanunay makita ang imong umaabot.) is frequently used in exchanges amongst Filipinos. *The episode card title is not edited, and always appears in Japanese. *Doraemon is pronunced as Do-REI-mon in this locale. *Some Filipino Doraemon fans prefer the use of the unofficial name 'Nobitski '''for Nobita. *Though Shizuka's Tagalog and Cebuano voice actor is currently not named by GMA, either Arlene Bacay or Ahlee Reyes are believed to be in said position. *Doraemon's previous time-slot on GMA was 7:00am every Monday to Wednesday. Later it was changed into 9:10am on Saturdays and 7:50am on Sundays. **Strangely enough, Doraemon and the other anime series Detective Conan'' always take turns in the current timeslot. zh:菲律賓 ja:フィリピン Category:Doraemon outside Japan